


The Dancing Man's Show

by Babbit



Series: The Dancing Man's Circus [2]
Category: Gingerfolk
Genre: Circus, Performance Art, Short Story, They sing they dance i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbit/pseuds/Babbit
Summary: The performers of The Dancing Man's Circus do a start to a show!_Gingerfolk_https://stutteryprince-difficulties.tumblr.com/post/632967296340656128/i-created-my-own-species-living-gingerbread
Series: The Dancing Man's Circus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050746





	The Dancing Man's Show

There was an air of pure excitement at Red Velvet’s Circus, the crowd practically roaring in conversation. This was cut off by the loud trumpet of an elephant, and the lights going out. The crowd waited with baited breath, looking around for the start of the show. 

At the top of the tent in front of the crowd, spot lights were turned on illuminating two performers on top of a board. They both winked, before setting into action, doing tricks and flips with each other around the line of rope and rings that surrounded the tent and led down to the upper stage. They caught each other with practiced skill over and over again, occasionally throwing the other into the air for them to flip. 

The crowd watched in awe as the two acrobats landed onto the stage in a deep bow, smiling at the crowd and occasionally at each other. The spotlight refocused as the elephant sounded once more, and the crowd was parted by Frosted PeanutButter who was leading his clown troop to the stage. They were balancing on balls, twirling, spinning, and jumping as they did so. Their laughs sounded through the tent, and Elephant Ear revealed themself to be the one trumpeting, their powerful trunk filling the space with noise.

Raisin Rat did a backwards backflip off her ball, flying beautifully through the air before being caught by Lemon Loaf. Lemon Loaf laughed a loud bark, before setting Raisin Rat down and repeating the move, landing on the Red ball in front of her. They snaked through the crowd showing off risky moves, before they jumped atop the stage and kicked their large balls down the dugout slopes on the side of the stage. 

They posed before Caramel and Rainbow, Raisin and Frosted standing and Elephant Ear and Lemon kneeling. There was a loud roar as the lions came from the sides of the tent, the two stunning beasts walking down through the crowd gracefully. They met at the center, and jumped onto the stage, taking a spot beside the performers.

There was a moment of silence, before a mechanical noise sounded and the circular hole in the center of the stage started rising to reveal Red Velvet standing there backwards, his hat tipped over his head. He flipped backwards, landing downstage center with grace.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he called, voice booming, “Welcome to The Dancing Man's Circus!” 

He took a bow, the performer’s smiling wider as the spotlight on him doubled and he smiled, holding his hat out to the crowd.

“Let the show begin!” 

The music started with his word.


End file.
